


Tramonto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Violenta esistenza [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble senza pretese su quello che si può scatenare nel cuore di una persona, perché non tutti i tramonti significano dolci effusioni felici.





	Tramonto

Tramonto

La luce del sole al tramonto alle sue spalle le arrossò i contorni del capo, i corti capelli neri si tinsero di sfumature aranciate. Strinse la rete metallica, le si formarono segni a forma di rombi in rilievo sul palmo e sulle dita. Deglutì, gli occhi le si arrossarono, strinse le labbra, strofinò i denti tra loro. Rabbrividì e sentì una fitta al cuore.

-Uno shiningami non dovrebbe … -. Si morse il labbro sentendo il sapore del sangue. Una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia.

“Ti odio, Ichigo …” sibilò.

\- ... perché mi rendi dannatamente umana - pensò.

[100] .


End file.
